


Guilty.

by Casksk



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Parody, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya Not Being an Asshole, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casksk/pseuds/Casksk
Summary: Spoilers!Makoto is found guilty and killed infront of his lover and best friend, Byakuya. How does he react? What will he do when Makoto ends up at his door, covered in trash?Read to find out!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Guilty.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this, it's just a simple rewrite of Chapter six where Makoto is framed for Mukuros murder and executed. Byakuya doesn't see Chihiro's AI, Alter Ego, save him and thinks he dies when the desk feels behind the crusher and behind the conveyor belt. Hope you enjoy, please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! Feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments!!

"Makoto Naegi has been found guilty!" 

The room fell so deathly silent, all that can be heard is the frantic, increased and uneven thumping of all the students hearts. Byakuya's being the loudest, and actually audible in the still silence, he doesn't care though.

All that matters to Byakuya right now is that his best friend and lover, Makoto Naegi, is about to be punished for the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba, a crime he was certain he didn't commit, was absolutely positive of his innocence. But nobody believed him.

"No! No, no, no!" 

"Makoto killed Mukuro, he needs to be punished!" 

"But I didn't! I didn't!" 

Byakuya's legs move on their own, pushing his body past the wooden stand over to Makoto's and grabs Makoto before pulling him into his chest. Makoto gladly reciprocates the embrace, holding tightly as his body trembles against Byakuya's own shaking frame. He grips onto the fabric of Byakuya's overcoat, barely fall enough to reach his chest. 

"I love you." 

His words are barely audible, only heard by Byakuya. In any regular scenario, he would blush madly before brushing off his remark with a sly comment. But this is no normal scenario. He mutters his own reply before tightly drilling his eyes closed. He know Makoto feels his own frantic and fast heartbeat, but he doesn't care. How can he possibly care when this is the last time he'll ever see Makoto again?

"I love you too." 

With teeth tugging at his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, he holds onto Makoto like his life depends on it. Monokuma sighs audibly before his hand extends from his body and grabs Makoto by the arm. The extended, machine arm yanks at the fabric of his bicep, ripping it off. He pulls harder again, shaking Makoto. It isn't long before Byakuya's grip falters, and Makoto is pulled away from him at an incredible speed. His body is acting on its own, the jolt forward and unearthly scream that erupts from his lungs and echo's throughout the trial room all results of the involuntary movements. 

Byakuya watches in horror as Makoto's body is pulled behind a glass enclosure and placed into a chair, watches in absolute agony as the large metal block pounds against the conveyor belt. Makoto looks Byakuya's way, looking around frantically for the heir. 

But the glass is a one way panel.

The distressed and horror filled look Makoto wears makes Byakuya's stomach flip and heart stop. He watches as the chair Makoto is strapped too draws closer to the thumping brick, inching ever so slowly towards the oversized object. His knees buck, he falls to the floor with a loud thud. The searing pain in his head and knees completely ignored, he watches in horror as Makoto shifts uncomfortably against the leather straps. 

THUMP

Makoto's adam apple bops up slightly before falling back down as he swallows the dryness that overtakes his mouth when the brick thuds right behind him. He shuts his eyes closed, hands curling into tight fists against the chair. 

Byakuya watches in absolute, unadulterated dread and fear as Makoto's chair passes under the brick, and stops. 

THUMP

The chair passes the metal brick and falls down into the seemingly neverending void that drops off behind the machinery operating the machine holding the metal brick. 

To say the cry that escapes Byakuya mouth is loud is a complete understatement, the pain and horror that laced the loud cry pierces the ears of all the others around him. 

"Jeez Byakuya, what's up with you?" 

"Y-you!" 

Monokuma laughs devilishly as he nears Byakuya, placing his tiny hand on his shoulder.

"You're sad about a murderer being executed? Man, that's strange!" 

"He didn't do it! I was with him the entire day, caring for him, making sure he was safe! Nobody believed me! Nobody fucking believed me! This is all your goddamn fault!" 

His fist hits the floor, he lets out an agitated hiss at the pain and building anger and regret filling his chest.

"Now THIS is true despair!" 

"You fucking bitch!" 

He stands up with shaking legs, pushing past the bi-colored bear and making a dash for his dorm room. He opens the door with the key and slams it closed, locking it from the inside before throwing the key against the wall and throwing himself into the bed. He screams loudly into the pillow despite the soundproofing of the rooms. He buries his face into the pillow before allowing all the built up tears to fall freely.

He disregards the scattered knocking from various people that feel like they last for hours, but in reality, only last a minute or two after the trail had ended. It just feels like he's been in his room for so long he's lost all ability to keep track of time and the days that have passed, if a day has even passed . Sitting in your bed all day doesn't prove a good way t keep a somewhat of semblance of the time of day it is. He just wants to die, wants to go to sleep forever. To see Makoto and his siblings, his parents. 

The hours seem like days, passing by as his thoughts drown his head in a heavy fog that muffles any emotions he feels. The seconds just tick, tick ticking by oh so slowly torment the beyond shaken man to no end. The ever growing need to eat and drink makes Byakuya's throat burn and stomach ache. With a disgruntled sigh, he rises from the bed and makes his way towards the wall with the discarded key sitting by it's foot.

Then, he hears an unusual knock. 

Knock

Knock knock

Knock 

Knock knock knock

Knock

Knock-

He picks up the key and sprints over to the door, unlocking it with a shaking hand before throwing the door open within seconds of hearing the initial knocking pattern. His mouth contorts into an impossibly wide smile, face flushing when he remembers the mess he is. 

"Makoto!" 

In an instant arms are thrown out to each other, limbs intangling into the others until there's nothing left to hold onto. Byakuya watches in awe as Makoto looks up to him, and smiles softly before speaking. 

"I bet you missed me, huh?" 

Makoto always was one for teasing snd sarcasm. It was a way he coped with overwhelming emotions, just like Byakuya. He never understood why Makoto was the way he was, always joking and as carefree as possible. But as Byakuya got to know him, it became one of his most favorite traits. Byakuya can't care that Makoto is being a little shit, he just wants hold him for the rest of time. Chucking softly, he slaps Makoto on the arm, Makoto giggling before burying his face back into his chest.

"You dork." 

He looks up to see a disheveled Kyoko smiling softly in his direction he smiles back and nods his head, mouthing a 'Thank you.' before looking back down at Makoto. He holds him tighter, arms wrapping and gripping at the loose ends of dirtied fabric. Makoto smiles back up at Byakuya again, 

"I'm home." 

Their hands intertwine once more, fingers joining so perfectly together. Byakuya smiles warmly at the smaller boy, and kisses his forehead softly. He bends over before pulling him into a quick, yet soft and loving kiss. When he breaks off, he holds Makoto tightly before whispering,

"You're home."


End file.
